Metal oxide particles have been disclosed, for example, in WO 2013/055432 (Kolb). Such particles have large dimensions, and need to be tooled into appropriate shapes for some applications. Smaller molded particles have also been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,123,828 (Culler); however, such smaller particles are highly fractured. Molded particles that are not highly fractured or cracked would be useful for some applications.